


Been Far Too Long

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Thomas comes home after a week away to find James bent over his art in almost exactly the same position he left him seven days before.





	Been Far Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for 'I haven't slept in 4 days'
> 
> Smut got out of hand, who's complaining?

Thomas dropped his bags just inside the door, his sense of unease growing when he saw light spilling from James’ studio. He’d been away for about a week, giving a talk up in Edinburgh and he’d left James bent over his art in his studio. He sincerely hopped that James had moved more than to occasionally visit the loo in that time.

He looked in the room and sighed, his worry not abated when he saw James, still hunched over a canvas, though at least it was a different one, his hair up in a messy knot and clearly unwashed.

Thomas loved James dearly, but sometimes, he drove him mad.

“I’m home,” he called softly and James grunted, not startling and only half acknowledging him. Sometime Thomas wondered if James even noticed when he wasn’t there. Slowly he walked over and put his hands on James’ shoulders.

“Come away, love. It will still be there,” he said softly and James sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting back, leaning his head against Thomas’ stomach.

“Missed you,” he whispered, turning his head and leaning against Thomas’ arm.

“I can see that,” Thomas chuckled. “Come on, up with you,” he said, tugging James out of the chair.

He stripped them both as they guided James to the bathroom, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the exhausted way he held his shoulders.

“Have you eaten?” Thomas asked quietly as he maneuvered them into the warm water. James hummed, his eyes closing as Thomas worked the tie free from his hair, letting the messy strands fall down his shoulders as he reached for the shampoo.

“Had some take away yesterday,” James muttered, groaning and leaning into Thomas’ hands as they rubbed his scalp.

“Sleep?”

“Mm, haven’t slept in...what day is it?”

“Tuesday,” Thomas muttered, rinsing James hair and reaching for the soap, his fingers tingling pleasantly as he ran them over James’ skin, little moans escaping the other man.

“Four days ago,” James said, turning and wrapping his arms around Thomas, forcing his hands onto James’ back.

“You...James,” Thomas sighed, pulling him close and holding him tight to his chest. “You need to take better care of yourself my darling.”

“Was busy,” James mumbled against Thomas’ neck. “Plus you take such good care of me when you come home.”

Something in his tone made Thomas pull back and squint at James, who was smiling at him in a way that anyone else might be excused for mistaking as ‘innocent.’ Thomas, however, was not fooled.

“Are you angling to get me in bed?” he asked and James couldn’t stop a chuckle.

“You’ve been gone a week,” he said in a put on whine and Thomas chuckled.

“And you’re angling for a good fucking, is that it?” he asked against James’ ear, hands drifting down to grab onto his ass and pull him close, pressing them together. “That’s what you need, isn’t it, get you out of that head space your art puts you in. You need me to take you apart until you can’t remember your own name and fuck you so hard you’ll be thinking about it for days. Is that what you want?” he breathed, his voice dropping as he ground his hips against James’, feeling the other man getting hard against him.

"You know it is," James sighed and Thomas grinned, running his hands up James' back and along his arms until he could grip his wrists and turn him around suddenly, pinning him face first against the shower tile and pressing along his back, covering his entire body.

"Don't move," Thomas said, pushing James' hands against the wall and holding them there for a moment before he slid his hands down, dropping to his knees as he went, biting along James' spine until he could take both globes of his ass in his hands and spread them apart, exposing his hole, smirking as James clenched in anticipation.

"Thomas," James groaned when Thomas didn't move and Thomas' smirk widened as he leaned forward suddenly, licking straight across James' hole and causing the other man to jerk and moan, pressing his front harder against the tile before shoving his hips back, silently begging for more.

Thomas pulled James' cheeks apart a little wider and licked, driving James mad with soft, barely there touches, circling the puckered hole carefully, every gasp falling from James' lips going right to his cock. Moving to one side he bit down on James' left cheek before soothing it with his tongue, repeating the treatment on the other side before he moved his mouth back to James' hole and sucked hard, scraping his teeth over the sensitive pink flesh, fingers digging into the curve of James' hips where he held them tight.

"Fuck, Thomas," James groaned and Thomas pulled back for a moment, smirking up at James' shuddering back.

"Are you going to come just like this?" he asked against James' skin. "Are you going to be good for me and come on just my tongue?"

"Yes, god, yes, please," James panted, tilting his hips back again and Thomas squeezed his ass hard before returning his mouth to it's previous position, licking roughly before he pushed his thumbs against James' rim and spread him enough that he could press his tongue inside, twisting it and licking all around. The moans and gasps coming from James were obscene and he was shaking hard, leaning heavily against the wall. Thomas knew if it weren't for the shower still raining down on them it would be glaringly obvious that James' cock was leaking against the wall where it was press and he smirked, doubling his efforts as he alternated between sucking at James and fucking him with his tongue, not letting up until James shouted, hips bucking as he came against the shower wall.

Thomas stood, not giving James a chance to recover as he bit down on his neck, arms wrapped around him and dragging him close, his hard cock pressed between James' cheeks, rubbing against him. He rinsed them off quickly and pulled James out of the shower, not caring that they were damp as he dragged them to the bed and pushed James down on his back, immediately pushing his legs open and returning his mouth to where it had been, tongue sliding into him easily as he reached with one hand for the bedside table and the bottle of oil they kept there.

James arched against him, his chest flushed and pink, eyes rolled back in his head as he gripped Thomas' short hair, moaning as Thomas moved his mouth away and breached him with two slick fingers, pumping in and out easily. Thomas bit down on his thigh, sucking hard enough to bruise and dragging a cry from James before he moved up and licked across his cock, still soft and over sensitive from his previous orgasm. James whined, trying to writhe away, but Thomas' strong hands held him in place, keeping him from moving as he buried his fingers as far as they would go, pressing hard as he sucked James' half hard cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and drawing James back to full hardness, sliding down until he nose was against James stomach and his cock was pressed into Thomas' throat, swallowing around him. James shouted, his fingers clutching Thomas' hair tightly as he felt a second orgasm rushing up on him out of nowhere.

"Thomas, fuck," he groaned as Thomas pressed harder with the two fingers he had buried in James' ass, crooking them to rub relentlessly against James' prostate as he drew back and sucked hard and fast, wringing another release from him within two minutes. He didn't stop sucked as James emptied into his mouth, not even when James begged him to stop because he was so sensitive, he just kept lapping at his cock until it began to grow hard again and he added a third finger, spreading James open easily, his body pliable and relaxed after two orgasms, one right on the heels of the other.

James whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes as Thomas finally lifted his mouth away, shifting up the bed to kiss him deeply, twining their tongues together so James could taste himself and he moaned, fingers digging into Thomas' back, hardly aware of what Thomas' hands were doing until he felt Thomas' thick cock pressing against him and he arched instinctively, trying to draw him in.

"Can you come for me again?" Thomas whispered and James shuddered, a small whine escaping his throat as Thomas slid in slowly, pushing all the way to the hilt in one move. He drew out agonizingly slowly, pushing back in at the same pace, dragging it out until James was shaking, sweat beading at the hollow of his throat, his eyes rolled back in his head and his flush growing even deeper.

Thomas grinned, one hand dropping to James' cock and wrapping around it tightly, twisting just the way he knew would make James come in no time and sure enough, only a few minutes later, between Thomas' hand and the agonizingly slow drag of his cock, James came with a shout, his cock barely twitching as he shuddered, his back arching.

"Good boy," Thomas whispered and James whimpered again. “I wonder how long I can fuck you before you're begging me to stop?”

James just made a sound that was a cross between a groan and a whimper and wrapped his legs around Thomas' waist, arms curling over his biceps as he held on, his whole body tingling and shuddering with every slow movement. He was exhausted, rung out and sated and still, after a few long minute of Thomas sliding in him slowly, he felt his cock twitch, growing hard again as Thomas fucked him carefully.

“Perfect,” Thomas whispered and James gasped as his hands were dragged up over his head, fingers entwined by Thomas' hands and held down as Thomas began to thrust into him hard and relentlessly, pushing him up the bed with each thrust, drawing shouts and pleas from him as he arched, his whole mind blank with raw pleasure as waves of it rolled through his body, shaking him to his core.

“Fuck, Thomas, please,” James begged, incoherent and not really sure what he was asking for.

“Please what, James?” Thomas purred. “Stop? More? Are you going to come for me _again?_ ”

“Oh fuck, I can't, Thomas I can't,” James said, tears leaking from his eyes, his hair haloing out on the pillow as his head rolled back and forth, his back arching and his hips pushing against Thomas', even though it was too much.

“You can, darling, you know you can. I've pushed you harder before,” Thomas purred against his ear and James sobbed, squeezing his fingers tightly, gripping Thomas' hands.

“That's it,” Thomas praised, watching as James' body went limp and a look of almost rapture came across his face.

James panted shallowly, lost in a floating haze, the world around him fuzzy at the edges as Thomas pushed him toward another yet another orgasm. His pace had slowed and steadied, drawing out slowly before slamming back in as hard as he could, sending sensation rocketing through James' body. He transferred both of James' wrists into one hand and held them tightly, almost painfully, as he reached down and wrapped his hand around James' cock, stroking him slowly as James whimpered almost continuously.

“Come on, sweetheart, that's it. Come for me, one more time,” he whispered and James' body complied, tensing tight as a bowstring before he cried out, back arching as his cock twitched in Thomas' hand. Thomas grinned, speeding his hips up, his rhythm loosing all coherence quickly as he chased the release he'd been on the edge of since he'd first pushed inside James, grunting loudly as he came at last, pulsing hard as he emptied deep inside, his whole body shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

“Jesus, fuck,” James muttered a while later when Thomas had carefully separated them and drawn James to lie on his chest.

“Good?” Thomas mumbled sleepily and James yawned.

“Amazing,” he mumbled, already half asleep. Thomas smiled, pressing a kiss against his hair as he pulled him close. They'd have to get up in a while and shower again, then change the sheets and eat something, but for now he was content to nap while James slept on his chest, ear pressed over the sound of his heartbeat.

“Love you,” Thomas whispered softly and James just hummed in response, his fingers tightening minutely around Thomas' side as he snuggled closer, already lost to the oblivion of dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
